I want more
by Niila
Summary: Ça ne devait plus se reproduire... Pourtant la tentation était trop forte. One-Shot HUDDY


**Titre:** I want more  
**Auteur original:** 26phantom  
**Résumé:** A vous de lire ;)  
**Genre:** Romance - Huddy  
**Commentaires:** C'est sorti comme ça! Ne me blâmez pas xD

________________________________________________

Comme par malchance ma voiture ne fonctionne plus. Il propose de me reconduire. Epuisée, fatiguée par cette journée de travail, j'accepte. Je veux rentrer chez moi au plus vite. Sur la route il ne tourne pas à gauche pour aller chez moi, il va à droite. Je reconnais le chemin. Sa maison approche à grand pas. Pourquoi veut-il que j'aie chez lui?

Nous nous étions pourtant mit d'accord tout les deux. On avait couché une fois ensemble après qu'une nouvelle déception s'abatte sur moi. Il était venu chez moi. Tout s'était passé si vite. Un moment de tristesse comblé par la délicatesse dont il avait fait preuve en me faisant l'amour. Mais cela ne pouvait pas aller plus loin entre nous deux, je ne voulais pas que du sexe avec mon employé. Je voulais plus mais sûrement pas lui. Je devais fixer une limite. J'avais prétexté une excuse bidon. Il avait accepté. Décision prise, à présent c'était chacun de son côté comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

Pourtant, deux jours après cette décision commune de ne plus recommencer quoi que se soit… Il avait fallu une soirée de charité à l'hôpital, de l'alcool et une salle de consultation pour que notre décision éclate. Il m'avait refait l'amour comme jamais personne ne me l'avait fait. Son corps contre le mien, ses baisers, ses caresses. J'aime. Et cela c'était reproduit à d'autre reprises aussi. Son bureau, le mien, une salle de consultation alors que les patients attendaient en nombre dans la salle d'attente, et même dans l'ascenseur qui s'était mystérieusement bloqué. Je devais pourtant me dire et m'imprégner ça dans le crâne que c'était bel et bien la dernière fois que ça arriverait. Oui. Maintenant je ne craquerai plus. Je ne coucherais plus avec lui. Une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais pourquoi me rendait-il aussi folle? C'est mon employé, l'homme le plus égocentrique et misanthrope que la Terre connaît. Et moi je suis attiré par lui. Ses mains, ses grandes mains me font fondre quand elles parcourent mon corps. Mais moi je veux plus que du sexe! Pas qu'une partie de jambes en l'air. Halte là Lisa. Arrête de coucher avec lui ou tu t'en prendras plein la figure. Tu seras déçue, une fois de plus.

J'avais été direct avec lui, je mettais un terme à tout ça. Une semaine sans se parler au boulot. Etait-il fâché? Je ne sais pas. En tout cas j'allais bon train en me disant que je n'avais pas _encore _craqué. Il fallait que j'arrête de fantasmer sur lui et me dire qu'il pourrait y avoir plus. J'ai tenu très exactement 8 jours, 12 heures et 39 minutes.

Enfin arrivés devant chez lui, il coupe son moteur. M'aide à descendre. Je l'interroge du regard. Il me sourit et s'approche de moi. Résistance! Je fais un pas en arrière. Non je ne céderai pas. Il sourit de nouveau. Il veut que je craque. Oui son sourire me fait craquer! D'un geste qui se veut rassurant, il pose sa main sur mon bras et s'approche pour me glisser à l'oreille:  
« Je veux plus que du sexe ».

Les jeux sont faits. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, elles ne vont plus savoir me porter. Il veut plus. Oui lui, il en veut plus. Et moi qui n'attendais que ça. Moi qui m'était promis de ne plus coucher avec lui car je pensais qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus entre lui et moi. La joie se disperse dans mon corps, je sens une douce chaleur s'accroître. On s'embrasse tout en rejoignant sa maison. Nos sacs, manteaux et chaussures tombent par terre dans le salon. Ses baisers me conduisent jusque dans la chambre. On s'installe sur le lit.

Embrasse-moi. Capture mes lèvres avec amour. Déshabille-moi. Admire mon corps nu. Enlace-moi. Serre moi dans tes bras. Touche-moi. Parcours mon corps de tes mains. Accélère mon souffle avec tes caresses. Fais monter le désir en moi. Entre en moi. Prends possession de mon corps.  
Envoie-moi au 7e ciel. _Je te fais mienne_.

Notre ébat s'achève par deux prénoms criés qui résonnent encore dans la pièce.

Maintenant je comprends pourquoi je n'ai pas su lui résister, pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me passer de son corps.  
Je ne veux plus me passer de lui. Tout simplement. Un nouveau départ pour nous deux commence à présent…

**FIN**


End file.
